Anelzinho de Rubi
by Mylla Evans
Summary: A visão do finíssimo aro de ouro engastado com três pequeninas gemas de rubi enfeitando o indicador dela, por algum motivo, havia tomado boa parte de sua atenção.


**Anelzinho de Rubi**

_por Mylla Evans_

* * *

Se perguntassem, Blaise não saberia dizer quando conheceu Pansy Parkinson. Mas poderia mencionar a ocasião em que reparou no anelzinho que ela costumava usar com certa riqueza de detalhes.

Pansy odiava o outono desde muito pequena – outra coisa de que ele era capaz de lembrar. Odiava os tons de marrom e amarelo que pareciam estar em simplesmente _todo_ lugar, o modo como as folhas secas cobriam quase que inteiramente a grama e, principalmente, o modo como tudo parecia simplesmente_ morto_. O outono afetava profundamente o humor dela, mas Blaise jamais se incomodara com aquilo. Não até aquele dia, pelo menos.

"Eu não entendo o que você vê de tão bonito _nisto_", ela resmungou para ele, e ele acompanhou o dedo dela descrever o mesmo caminho que uma das folhas que haviam acabado de desprender-se da árvore cujos galhos cobriam boa parte da janela de seu quarto. "Você está me escutando?"

Não estava. Não totalmente. A visão do finíssimo aro de ouro engastado com três pequeninas gemas de rubi enfeitando o indicador dela, por algum motivo, havia tomado boa parte de sua atenção.

"Não é que eu ache _bonito._" Respondeu, voltando a observar o rosto dela. "Eu só não gosto da luz que consegue se infiltrar pela janela no verão."

"No fim do verão nós estaremos em Hogwarts." Ela comentou, acompanhando o caminho feito por uma outra folha. Uma folha tão vermelha quanto os rubis do anelzinho dela, ele pôde reparar. Se não fosse pela opacidade de um e brilho de outro, mal conseguiria distingui-los. "Talvez você não goste do outono quando estiver lá."

Ele duvidava. O que realmente não gostava era de ter que viver sob o mesmo teto que sua mãe e o padrasto da vez. Qual era o nome dele, mesmo?

"Talvez." Ainda assim, concordou. Blaise sempre procurava concordar com Pansy durante o outono.

* * *

Vermelho e verde não eram duas cores que combinavam bem entre si. Ou pelo menos era essa a opinião de Blaise, até Pansy ser selecionada para Slytherin. Ela conseguia, melhor do que qualquer um, mesclar ambas de modo que parecessem simplesmente _perfeitas_ uma junto da outra. E depois de algum tempo, ele acreditou que vermelho e verde realmente não podiam ser dissociados.

O vermelho das maçãs do rosto de Pansy, quando açoitadas pelo vento. O verde de Slytherin.

Os lábios de Pansy, quando cobertos de um batom cor-de-cereja. O verde de Slytherin.

As unhas pintadas de vermelho. O verde de Slytherin.

O anelzinho de rubi, que depois de alguns anos já não coube em dedo algum a não ser no mínimo. O verde de Slytherin.

Draco não gostava do anelzinho de rubi. Agarrou a mão de Pansy na primeira vez em que o viu, e perguntou a ela com uma risadinha se colecionava relíquias de Gryffindor. Ela riu também, e apenas respondeu que não.

Blaise não viu o anelzinho novamente por muito tempo.

* * *

Dois cappuccinos com chantilly. Dois anos desde a última vez em que a havia visto. Dois anos não haviam mudado Pansy.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, tudo nela parecia _tão_ mudado.

Ela carregava um semblante mais sério, como o de alguém que sofreu algum baque significativo e se vê forçado a mudar de atitude. E ele imaginava o porquê daquilo. Sua família havia sido desapropriada de quase toda a fortuna pelo envolvimento do Sr. Parkinson - que trabalhava no alto escalão do Ministério - com o repasse de informações para os Comensais da Morte durante a Guerra. Por conta da situação, haviam se mudado para uma outra cidade no interior da Inglaterra. Longe da antiga vizinhança. Longe de Blaise.

"Você não mudou _nada_." Ela assinalou, quando os cappuccinos chegaram. Como de costume, eles pensavam diferente. "Sempre calado, sempre _analisando_. Você não vai perguntar o que eu tenho feito nos últimos dois anos?"

Ele encolheu os ombros, desinteressado.

"Não."

Pansy revirou os olhos.

"Você é provavelmente a única pessoa que eu conheço que _nunca_ vai mudar." E dizendo isso, levou a própria xícara de cappuccino aos lábios. Blaise pôde perceber, então, um certo anelzinho de rubi cintilar no dedo mínimo dela. Um anel já bastante envelhecido pelo tempo, era bem verdade, mas de uma beleza bastante rara, que só as jóias mais antigas são capazes de possuir.

"Eu apenas... senti sua falta." Ele confessou sem pensar, enquanto acompanhava ela colocar a xícara novamente sobre a mesa.

"Eu _sei_ que sentiu." Ela riu, daquele modo irritante que só ela sabia rir e que Blaise conhecia tão bem.

Então ele foi obrigado a rir também. Havia uma quantidade simplesmente absurda de chantilly no canto dos lábios dela.

"O que você _nunca_ vai saber é beber cappuccino."

As risadas dela se tornaram ainda mais histéricas.

"Eu sei _disso,_ também." Pansy balançou a cabeça em raro acordo. "É a única maneira que eu conheço de fazer você rir, e..."

Mas ela nunca terminou a frase. Risadas, palavras e chantilly já haviam todos se misturado em um beijo.

* * *

Uma garoa fina se precipitava obstinadamente contra a janela, quando Blaise sentiu Pansy encolher-se entre seus braços. Abriu os olhos apenas para constatar que ela ainda dormia à sono solto e, antes de fechá-los novamente, viu o já conhecido anelzinho de rubi, que agora pendia de uma fina corrente de ouro ao redor do pescoço dela.

Certo dia, anos depois do reencontro deles, perguntara por qual motivo ela o usava desde sempre.

"Porque você sempre gostou dele." Pansy respondeu com simplicidade, exibindo um sorriso que deixou claro a Blaise que ela sabia muito bem do que estava falando.

Naquela ocasião, ficou se perguntando se ela lembrava de quando eles haviam se conhecido.

* * *

**N/A: **Meu coração para DarkAngel e Mary Sullivan, respectivamente, beta e capista. E para você também, que vai ler e me deixar um review super amor! Hahaha. Beijo, gatos.


End file.
